Start in a new Life
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: For all the Zutara fans who were as frustrated with the end of the final episoed as I was. My take on how life goes from there on for Zuko and Katara and Zuko's thoughts about what happened. Zutara ONESHOT, please read and review.


**Start in a new Life**

**by Jasmin Kaiba**

He watches her silently, she's unaware of that. Everything that has happened in the last two weeks was still pretty much a confusing blur to the newly crowned Fire Lord. Everything happened so fast, he still couldn't quite catch up on what was going on. Some things stayed clear in his memory, how he got to the Air Temple, how he helped Aang and the others in order to prove himself, how the accepted him, everyone except Katara. That had bothered him to no end, they had bonded somehow in the catacombs of Ba Sing Sei and he wanted that feeling back, but she stayed stubborn, hurt in her pride and betrayed in her trust. He worked tirelessly to regain her precious trust, he needed it, he needed it to feel whole again.

The time he'd spent at _home_, in the Fire Nation's Capitol, he'd been miserable, all the time. Nothing really interested him and her betrayed blue eyes kept flashing before his eyes in the oddest of moments. When he kissed Mai, he felt Katara's gentle fingers on his scarred eyelid and her thumb on him bottom lip, when he looked at Mai he longed to see big, round, liquid blue eyes, mocha colored skin and the brilliant smile he could very lividly remember, instead of dull, expressionless almond shaped yellow eyes, pale skin, thin lips, and bangs that covered half the face of his girlfriend. Why he was together with Mai in the first place, he couldn't quite remember, might have to do something with Azula.

But back to the topic, the endless hours he spent trying to gain back the Waterbender's trust. He'd thought he'd finally succeeded when he and Sokka had gone and freed her father and the Kyoshi warrior, Suki from the Boiling Rock prison. He was wrong, she still had her issues with him, even after he'd pretty much saved her as Azula attacked the temple, by pushing her out of the way of some pretty large rocks, but no she had just snapped at him. Then he'd spent the night outside her tent just so he could talk to her, after he found out from Sokka what had happened to their mother. His offer to help her take revenge has brought him a step closer to winning her back. Aang had almost ruined it, but, and he thanked Agni and Sedna both, Katara was as stubborn as anyone can be, and they'd left on Appa in search for the man. They worked well together, that was a given, she let him protect her from Firebenders and do all the talk, and he let her do whatever she wanted once they found the murderer. The part of that journey was when they came back to the group and she gave him a hesitant smile and a short hug, saying she was beginning to forgive him. That was all he needed.

They were alright after that, she smiled at him, she tolerated his presence, she talked to him without yelling out insults or sarcastic remarks. That play they attended was awkward to say the least, first Aang not wanting to take his seat, later Zuko realized that the little monk simply wanted his place beside Katara and was glad that he'd stayed stubborn. Then came the rather embarrassing replay of what _happened_ in Ba Sing Sei between him and Katara, if only those stupid actors knew.

The day of the Comet had been drawing closer and closer when Aang suddenly disappeared and he took them to see Jun, to ask her for help. The bounty hunter just had to comment about Katara being his girlfriend, they'd both reacted pretty comically and he had been somehow glad that Aang hadn't been there to see that, the boy would have gotten the wrong impression.

Jun didn't help in finding Aang, but she did bring them to his Uncle. He'd never been so scared in his life to face anyone as he'd been the moment he stood before his Uncle's tent. But the Katara had kneed next to him and infused hope and immense trust in him with her beautiful eyes and he had the strength to do it.

His Uncle has given him back a part of himself he'd believed lost and he'd been ready to fight his father with or without Aang. But he'd also known that it was his duty to take care of Azula. Ensuring himself Katara's help had been a boost to his ego and a balm to him soul. At least she would be there at his side, even if he planned not really letting her fight Azula. The last thing he wanted was a lightening directed at her. But that did happen in the end. He was growing too sure of himself and hadn't noticed Katara just a few feet behind him, Azula had. In the last moment she redirected the lightening meant for him and shot at Katara. He'd thought he'd go crazy in the second it took him to throw himself in front of his beautiful Waterbender. He'd only partially succeeded in redirecting Azula's lightening, thus getting heavily injured, collapsing to the ground with electricity still running through him, in immense pain. He'd only barely heard Katara shout his name, the only thoughts that were half way clear were that now she was all alone facing a crazy Azula.

He'd tried and tried to get up when he'd seen Azula chasing Katara, preventing her from getting to him, but the pain and injury were too much, and he'd fallen into a strange kind of sleep, where pictures of her and of their meeting danced around his pain inducted mind. The first time he saw her at the South Pole, when he'd captured her and bound her to a tree, their battle in the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, their bond under the streets of Ba Sing Sei...

_"I'll protect you from the pirates..."_

_"You rise with the moon; I rise with the sun..."_

_"I'm... sorry... That's something we have in common..."_

Then he'd felt something cool on his skin, that had woken him from his half-sleep, and he'd opened his eyes to see her above him, healing his wound, her face desperate, determined not to let him die. And the she's smiled through tears when he thanked her, and he thought that she never looked more beautiful. That moment he'd believed that they could be together forever.

But then Mai stood before him, he'd almost completely forgotten the dull young woman, and he didn't know what to do, she he'd awkwardly kissed Mai and taken her confusedly back, not really understanding what he was doing.

And he still didn't know it. A week had passed since his coronation, Aang had returned to one of the temples, finally having realized that his duty as the Avatar wouldn't allow him to bind himself to one person only, he belonged to the world, he had to watch over the world. Katara has for some reason chosen to remain the Fire Nation, much to his pleasure and Mai's distress, Sokka had gone to Kyoshi with Suki and the rest of the warriors, including Ty Lee, oddly enough, Hakoda and Pakku had gone back to the South Pole, Haru, Teo, Teo's father, the freedom fighters and Toph had stayed in Ba Sing Sei, together with his Uncle, Bumi was back in Omashu and Jeong Jeong was one of Fire Lord's advisers. Katara took the place of the Water Tribe ambassador in his palace, thus staying as a permanent guest. He'd almost hugged chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe who'd suggested the idea.

And so Zuko spent his days watching her when she wasn't looking and spending as much time as possible with her, drinking in her beauty, the brilliance of the smiles she sent his way and the gentle touch of her hand when it would ghost over his own hand, or his arm, cheek. He enjoyed talking to her and made sure that they had tea together everyday, no matter what his schedule said. It was painfully clear to anyone watching them that they were two teenagers painfully in love, two bombs just waiting to explode. Mai was aware of that fact too. One had to be blind not to see the looks the Waterbender and the Firebender traded, the secret little smiles across the room, the innocent touches; and one had to be stupid not to understand what it all meant.

The nobles were arguing about the peace, and they'd come to the conclusion that it would be for the best if Fire Lord Zuko took Lady Katara of the Water Tribes as his Fire Lady, that would ensure everyone that they meant to uphold the piece, and besides Katara was a Princess, being the daughter of the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

The will of the nobles is going to happen. The Water Tribe people gave their blessing to union, pledging their loyalty to the Fire Lord, the Bei Fong family stood firmly behind the decision, the Kyoshi island celebrated, Ba Sing Sei and Omashu sent their delegates with presents and blessings for the royal couple and Avatar Aang gave the ultimate blessing and promised to unite the couple himself.

Upon this news Mai has packed her bag and left the palace, Zuko didn't even notice, it wasn't hard to overlook when she was there, anyway.

The Fire Lord had finally gotten everything he wanted, his honor, his rightful place on the Fire Nation throne, the peace, and his Waterbender. That book of his life Zuko could finally close and wait for new things to happen, hoping to spend as many happy hours with his beloved bride as he could. On their wedding day he pledged her his heart and soul for all eternity, he promised to love and protect her and their family with everything he was, he gave her his word that only death would separate him from her, and she did the same.

So ends the first journey of five brave kids who fought to end a hundred year old war, now they prepared to live in a world of peace with their loved ones, starting new lives, new families, their hopes in the future bright and clear. And it would always be that way, as long as the world remained under the protective wings of their beloved Avatar Aang.

**AN: Yeah, I'm pretty frustrated over the end of the final episode, but which Zutara fan isn't? So I decided to make my own ending. All in all nothing was really final when it ended. I mean I didn't see Zuko marrying Mai or Katara marrying Aang, you? And let's face it, the five last episodes were full of Zutara moments, the Maiko and Kataang fans can talk shit as long as they want, but Zuko spent half his time with the group trying to make Katara trust him again, he didn't even think of Mai, hell he endangered his life to save Katara and he trapped Mai in a cell, I think that says enough. As for Katara, she willingly goes on a wild goose chase with Zuko, totally blowing Aang off, she hugs Zuko, she goes with Zuko to face Azula instead of searching for Aang like she would have done before, she's desperate to save him when he's hit, she's crying from happiness when he wakes up, and I'm ranting, sorry bad habit.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think.**

**Jas**


End file.
